


Hope's peak shenanigans

by Kinghorse



Category: D - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinghorse/pseuds/Kinghorse
Summary: A non despair au!!! Will always put tws on the chaptersJust one shots, or short stories about the life of the students at hope's peak, ultimate students!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 23





	Hope's peak shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: panick attacks mentioned!!  
> Too many people ignore Togami's trauma and how Toko's behavior might effect him, Someone needs to give her a talk, but for now we focus on the effects on Byakuya

That day Naegi was _more_ than tired, the lessons were as chaotic as ever, well, that was something that happened everyday, it was all the same, Mondo and Celestia having a fight, as usual, they didn't like eachother at all, all because in their first year of school Celestia accidentally made Kiyotaka Ishimaru fall from the 1st floor stairs, Mondo still swore she did it on purpose. She didn't? Did she? But that was not the thing to focus on at the moment, the fact that preoccupied the boy most was that his boyfriend, Togami Byakuya, wasn't in class today, the most worrying thing was that Byakuya _never_ missed a day of school, and when Makoto said never he meant, _never ever_ , God, Kirigiri had to drag the blond away from class once, just because he insisted on going to school with a fever, a fever. that was one of the worst days ever. Makoto sighed as he pushed his room's door open, he just wanted to sleep the day off, would kirigiri let him copy some homework? Yeah, yeah she would, even if she would complain, as he entered he couldn't help but look around for the blonde boy who usually sat on the bed at the end of the room, they shared a room, it was kind of cute, even if Byakuya pretented to be hating it for a long time, Naegi was sure he liked it too. What he didn't expect to hear was sounds of... Panting?

"Byakuya? Love? Where are you?"

Called the boy, walking towards the bathroom door, he tried to open it, a slight anxious feeling rousing up in his chest, was Togami okay? Was Togami feeling bad in there and didn't wanna show him? Oh God no, his boyfriend was way over secretive over his emotions..

"hey, love, are you in there? Kuya? You can trust me, please open the door"

Some time passed, naegi couldn't quite tell, too focused on the breathing on the other side of the door, coming as little whimpers, a little click, and the door was open. The scene in front of his eyes was heart wrenching, his always all over the place boyfriend seemed _so small_ curled up on himself in a little corner of the room, his hair messy, the brunette gave a little eye to the room, napkins were scattered amongst the floor, the straight glasses were thrown right under the sink, one of the lenses was broken, did his boyfriend throw them? What happened? Who did this to him? He felt rage towards that person, but he knew better right now, Makoto, also knew it was better to not touch him in these moments, Kuya's panic attacks were always bad, but sometimes they just got out of hand, making him despise any kind of touch, he would run away, or scream at anyone who tried to touch him. He was sure about his choice, till something reached his ear, sobs. He took a step back in surprise, the blond raising his head just a bit, his blue, now reddish because of the tears, eyes staring right trough his motherfucking soul, he was reaching out to him,

" _mako-.. - to_ "

his voice was interrupted by a sob, Makoto couldn't do it anymore, he just sped up to his boyfriend, hugging him tight, to which the blond boy responded by freezing up, but relaxing into the touch just a while after, still crying, he was repeating a mantra of ' _I'm sorry'_ and _'I shouldn't have worried you, I'm so sorry, forgive me'_. Makoto's eyes grew watery at the sight, stroking his boyfriend's blond hair, he asked

"Kuya... Do you want to tell me what happened, please?"

The boy shook his head

"shall...shall I try to guess, would that be better?"

"you can... - the boy took a deep breath, resting his head against Makoto's shoulder, he was starting to calm down, but his body was still shook by little tremors and sobs- you try, please try"

"did... Did something with your family happen, love?"

he said, giving the boy a light kiss on his head,

"no"

simply said Togami, his voice little

"was it toko, Kuya?"

He heard something like a faint whisper, and a nod, Makoto naegi was _fuming_ with rage.

"hey, hey love, you can tell me what happened later, or never, is that Allright? - another nod- now, is it okay if I call over Kyoko? Maybe Celes too? Then you can rest a bit, will that be okay?"

another two small nods. In over two minutes kirigiri was there, While celes couldn't, she was meeting one of her friends, kokichi ouma, that boy was a little shit, but he was friends with all the their class; while Kirigiri wasn't to open about her emotions, she showed genuine worry for byakuya, he was on of her best friends too. He left the room to the scene of Kyoko sitting beside Togami, trying to get him to open up. And then he started walking towards Komaru and Toko's dorm.


End file.
